The Chronicles of Kaidos: The Awakening
by Sunadokei
Summary: What happens when Chiro runs away with a strange spirit inhabiting his body? Well, this is the story. R&R Completed! W00t! :D -Epilouge Added Finally! Part 1 of the Spirit Saga
1. Disclaimer of FEAR!

**Me: Look, a disclaimer!**

**Otto: What's a...dis...clar-mier?**

**Me: (smacks his head) I'll do the talking, YOU shut up!**

**Otto: Shutting up now.**

**Me: That's better... Ummm... RANDOM PERSON!**

**Sakko: WHAT! Can't a pretty little perfect girl like me get some beauty sleep?**

**Me: 0o; WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS CAFFEINE-ISH IS GGOING ON HERE?**

**Sakko: You interrupting my beauty rest and a disclaimer...**

**Me: SHUTTAP YOU... FREAK!**

**Sakko: That's not nice to say to pretty little girls...**

**Me: (gets a cool club to wack him with) SHUUUUT UP! (whacks him so hard he reels unconcsious) WHO WANTS SOME?**

**Otto: MEEEEE! (gets whacked with an even bigger club and is now unconscious)**

**Me: Ahhh... Now for the disclaimer a-**

**Nova: Can I help?**

**Me: Ummmm... YEAH SURE WHATEVER! (runs away)**

**Nova: O-kay. Ivy belongs to Beastfire. Liam belonds to Lmann. The Hyper Force belong to... Not me...or her for that matter... But I do wish I owned them and- (gets stares from them) NEVERMIND! And Battle Team Spirit (Axe, Kio, Liakako, Kaido, Amila, and Dutai!) belong to Kiozona.pop! DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION OR SHE WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! (points to a headless lizard and its head in a jar) (Everyone stares at the hiding me!)**

**Me: That's right...the lizard could be you... (points to bloody axe) MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA! Okay, read on my friends... -.-;**


	2. The Runaway

**(Bold means Authors Note)**

**Hiya! My name's Kio and I like sugar and caffeine! This is a story about Chiro...erm..Kai... Yeah... Well, I need at least THREE reviews for the next chapter. Please R&R and make me happy. I might give you an imaginary cookie! Cooookieees... Well... Erm... That's it... NOW READ, READ FOR YOUR LIVES! Ahem NOW!**

**The Chronicles of Kaido: The Awakening**

It was a normal day, birds singing, bees buzzing, grass growing, it was an ordinary day...for another...

_**Chiro's POV**_

I was on top of the Super Robot, thinking. _No turning back Chiro, no regrets, for no one will care..._ That's right NO ONE. I wish I could stay, I hoped I could, but I cannot, for this will make me, and most importantly, them, happy... I remember it all, parents divorcing, Monkey Team's ignorance towards me... Yes, they all hate me... I cannot stay, I must go, and leave everyone and everything behind, start freash and new, and forget everyone. Then they will be happy and I will be happy, and the day will be happy once more. They won't miss me, they'll celebrate and party 'till they can't party no more! Yes, now I need a name... Kai? That's good... Now for last name... Raishodu, yes Raishodu... Now how will they not find me? Antauri and my badge... I'll leave my badge here to forget them. Now for Antauri...hmmmmm... _SABOTAGE _Who's there? _SABOTAGE THE MONKEY_ Hey...not so bad! I could arrange that... Say, any more ideas? _THE COMPUTER _ Oh yes, the main computer Gibson uses track down enemies and each other. Say, who are you? _MY NAME IS KAIDO, I AM THE MIND'S SPIRIT, AND YOUR SECOND HALF _Oh... Well thank you Kaido, and I promise you, I will no more be Chiro, but Kai... KAI RAISHODU!

_**Normal POV**_

_**The Next Day**_

"What the? The main computer is short circuiting!" complained Gibson. "The wires look as if they were cut on purpose, perfectly cut, but who would've done such a deed?"

"I think the Skeleton King's behind all this, he ALWAYS is..." grumbled Sparx.

"I can't seem to meditate well..." suddenly said Antauri. The others were shocked. Someone was apparently sabbotaging the the Super Robot. "Apparently some ofthe circuits in my head have been removed..."

"Has anyone seen Chiro?" said Otto, walking in, completely oblivious to the others.

"Chiro's missing? Gibson, show the security cams video's from last night will ya? I'm having a bad feeling about this..." said Nova.

"Alright, let's see who the culprit really is..." replied Gibson. The video went on it was...

"CHIRO?" they all yelled.

"But why Chiro? How could he have done such a thing?" said Nova. Suddenly a video clip appeare on the screen. It was Chiro's farewell clip.

"Monkeys, I have left this clip here to notify you I'm leaving, and most likely have probably done so by now. Where I am going I don't know, and please don't bother looking for me. You'll all be happier without me. Besides, I'm leaving this Hell called Shuggazoom and starting fresh in another city, and possibally another planet. My parents have already divorced anyways. And you know what? I know you all hate me, know it or not, I can tell. So don't bother looking for me. Your lives will be better and happier. For I am no longer there so you can turn away from your misery called by me. Foreget me. I'm leaving. My things are in my room, including my badge, mt photographs, books, toys, posters, and other items you might want from me. I am sorry about what I have done to the computer, and I am especially sorry for you Antauri. But you cannot have you meditation chips back, for than you might find me. I have no regrets on this one. This WAS Chiro, but now, this is but a memory. Good Bye HyperForce. Have a good life without me..." And with that the clip ended, and all of the remaning HyperForce was weeping, sobbing, and having their last regrets. For Chiro was gone, and they would probabally never see him again.

**_The Shuttle Dock_**

_Ah, good, my shuttle is here_. And with that he stepped into the shuttle. He was going to Saidato. Have a good life, make REAL friends, and maybe...just maybe...forget Shuggazoom, his family, and the HyperForce. Little did he know he was going to get into more trouble then he thought. He took his seat, and began studying Saidatish, the language used there. _Let's see. _ (**He does it until he gets to Saidato, which is 28 hours away from Suggazoom, so he can speak very good now)**

**_Saidato Docks _(I will speak English now but remember this language is different from Shuggazoom's) **

"Hello good lad, would you like to buy a map?" asked and old man. Chiro had already switched his currency into Saido's.

"Yes, please," said Chiro. He handed over some money. "Thank ya!" Chiro walked over too what seemed to be an apartment building. The city here was so much more advanced from Shuggazoom. It had hovercars and silver sidewalks. Instead of roads, they used tubes. The buildings were so buitiful and were filled with many advanced machines and robots. People had robots as pets. Some were even another species not even known to Shuggazoom! He walked into the apartment. He rented room and sat down on his bed, unloaded some of the clothing he had brought into his dresser, and put on different clothing. He was now wearing a blue T-shirt with a silver star on it, creamy white jeans, a jean jacket, and black sneakers. He walked to the doorway and slipped out. _Let's go Chi-...KAI!_

_**The Town Known as Zudovi**_

_**Chiro's POV**_

_Hey Kaido, are you there? _I thought. _Yaaawwwn...Now I am. This pace is way better then Shuggazoom... Please, don't speak of anything of my old life again... I'm going to get a mecha-pet, what species -other than primates- do you suggest? Hmmm... One of those small things flying around some kids would be cool. Hey! You're right! let's go! _I walked to the mecha-pet store. There were alot of different robots there. Wait...look at that! A small robot with big round ears and a stringy tail with a shiny sphere at the end caught my attention. I looked closer. It had big cute turqoise mechanical eyes and it was tinted baby blue. The sphere was also yellow. It's cheeks were a tinted pink...how cute... It had little paws and it's belly was a creamy white. On it's ankles were two jade anklets.

"So little boy, you interested in that Chikoro? It's 63 Saidos!" said the clerk.

"I'll take it!"

"Okay little fellow, what would you like to name it?"

"Ummm... Amila!"

"That's a nice name! Now be sure to change it's oil every week and talk to it everyday. Come back here if ya need anything. But I'd like to give you a small gift for that 'lil critter," he handed me a yellow chew ball for little Amila.

"Thanks alot sir!"

"No problem! Take care now!" I walked out. Now for a school. I looked at my map. _Zaikidos Elementary School... What do you think Kaido? Sounds good! Go for it Kai! Okay Kaido!_ I walked to th school. Then up to the office.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the secretary.

"Yes please. My name is Kai Raishodu. I'd like to enroll here."

"Okay, where are are your parents Kai?"

"Oh, they went. They said they will return in three years..." Kai fake cried. "they told me to enroll here and...sniff and..."

"Okay, okay. Here's the form. Fill it out, give it back, and you can start next Monday. Thanks for choosing us."

**Okay, that's it... What! Don't look at me like that! Fine...I'll make another chapter... **

**Next Time: ** **Chiro attends a new school, has friends, and lives on with Kaido. Wait...Who IS Kaido? Is he lying about what he has said? What happens with HyperForce? Well...Maybe a certain someone will spice things up. Another question, who made Chiro think no one cares? Will he go crazy? Is this the work of the Skeleton King? What if Amila has a special role in this? What will happen? Tune in next for the next Chapter: New Life!**


	3. A New Life Without You

**Okay! I'm back! And this time with another chapter! Okay, so I only got two reveiws... SO? I'm writing anyways! Read and Reveiw and...erm... Does anyone have soda? Pepsi maybe? Coke or Sprite even? FANTA? ...need...caffeine...hissssssssssss...**

**Salking Shadow: Uhhh...Thanks! Here's a cookie from my imagination! (Tosses you it) It has chocolate! mmmm...**

**Beastfire: Thankies! Uhh...Here's your cookie and me likey squirrel. EVILNESS! Muahahahahahaha! ahem. I had caffeine...**

**The Chronicles of Kaidos: The Awakening**

**A New Life Without You**

_**The Super Roboto!**_

"I miss Chiro... WHY CHIRO? WHY?" cried Nova.

"The kid said we'd be happier without him... Why'd he think that?" said Sparx. "I mean, we look after him and he does the same to us... Why'd he leave like that?"

"It might have to do with the recent divorcement of his parents..." said Gibson.

"Well, then, let's go look for him! He could've not gone that far! I mean, he didn't even bring his jetpack!" said Otto.

"We'd have no chance. With him leaving his badge here, the main computer offline, and my circuits beinb stolen, there is no possible chance..." solemnly said Antauri.

"But we HAFTA try!" cried out Nova.

"I'm sorry Nova... We all miss him too but he can't stay away that long. He'll probabally come back being sorry for his mistake of leaving all his loved ones behind!" said Sparx.

"Sparx? Since when did you become so...so... Intelligent?" asked Gibson.

"HEY! I've been intelligent since day ONE!" said Sparx.

"Suuurrre you have..." said Nova, sarcastically of course.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" shouted Sparx. But of course, everyone pointed to Gibson.

"Haha. I win." calmly said Gibson.

"Grrr...Razam frasam good for nothing banna slug fich cakes.." he whispered to himself.

_**Zaikados Elementary School**_

"Chocolate fudge, soda pop, eggnog, muffin man, candy canes and fish lips, butterscotch and pound cakes, rainbow donuts, apple pie, popsicles, peanut butter..." chanted an 12 year old girl, walkind towards school. **(Does anyone know how old Chiro is? Right now I'm guessing 12, please correct me in a reveiw if wrong) **She had light brown hair with black streaks, she had aqua marine eyes and a silver necklace with a star at the end. She had a green T-shirt with a golden circle the the middle, black jeans, and white sneakers with blue stripes.

"Mable cake, turkey legs, ice cream, watermelon, moo moo cow, kitty kats, whatchamacallits, itzakadooziepop, toll house, general mill, kellogs, cocoa puffs, lucky charms, cookie dough, sushi monster **(HAH! A rip-off from the cookie monster!)**, waffle num nums, leggo my eggo, dumpling ham-"

"Excuse me, where's the science lab? I'm sorta new..." said Chiro. **(okay I'll call him Chiro while the other peole call him Kai, OKAY?)**

"Right over there but since you're new I can show ya around!" said the girl.

"That would be great! By the way, what's you name? Mine's Kai."

"Kio, **(HAH! I'm, in this story!)** nice to meet ya!" said Kio. "Let's go!" She pointed to a random location which just happened to be her locker until the bell rang and they had to get to class.

_**Da Science Lab of Science!**_

"Hello class we have a new student that I'm sure you'll be happy to meet, Kai Raishodu," said Mr. Tam. Chiro walked in. He sat down next to Kio.

"Okay, we'll start by mixing this random crimson red liquid with this equally random chunky purple liquid..." began Mr. Tam. Guess what happened next? The new icky liquid went bye-bye right in his face! The whole class laughed because his face was a gunky brown color.

"This is why I love science!" whispered Kio to Chiro.

"Cool! I like science too!" replied Chiro.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine in history class. Seems we all have a class together there!" said Kio.

"That'd be cool!"

"Okay than!"

_**The Ginormous Super Roboto of Monkeys!**_

"Boredom rising... Preparing to fall asleep in 5...8...25..2...snore..." said Otto. Gibson was fixing the computer and Antauri was trying to recreate his meditaion cercuits. Yes everything and everyone was bored until the siren was off. **BEEPO BEEP BEEP GOOD MORNING BEEP BEEPIES ALOHA** **(Nooo! Just 5 more minutes mommy...)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Turn it OFFFFF!" they all shouted. It turned off. Then they saw a large army of Formless coming their way.

"It seems that the Skeleton King found out about Chiro's disappearance..." said Antauri.

"But we've gotta have Chiro! We're DOOOOOMED!" shouted Otto.

"Let's go now! We're going to hafta fight twice as much because of his absence!" said Nova, activating her fists.

"Okay!" said Sparx.

"Ready when you are," said Gibson.

"HyperForce, GO!" said Antauri. And off they went. **(You know that horse racing music? Well it sounded like that!)**

**That's it for today! Also, I'm planning a new story! **

**Sneak Peak: What if Mandarin is a frod? What if another monkey was the original leader? Away on a far distance planet, Jurido X-97, she awakens and she will return...**

**That's a special sneaky peak on a new story I'm workin' on! And here's a peak at the next chapter!**

**Next Time: When the Monkey Team has to fight the forces of the Skeleton King without Chiro, what will be the outcome of it all? Will Amila finally step up to the plate of stars? And will I EVUR stop bugging you about it? Find out next time on a new chapter called: Battling and Homework!**


	4. Salty Battling and Homework

**Hello! Kio here! This will be an exciting story with battle, homework, a new character, (You can be in it too! Like Ivy...hmmmmm... Who wants me to put Ivy, Senya and Liam in? I'll let you think about that...) and the evil Skeleton King shows up! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Lmann: Okay, here is the next one! Erm... COOKIE!**

**RobotMonkeys4Ever: Thank you for both liking my story and giving me info! I will now call it Zaikados Middle School!**

**Beastfire: Thankies! And maybe Nova and Sparky might get dramatic... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

**The Chronicles of Kaidos: The Awakening**

**Battling and Homework**

_**Zaikados Elementary School!**_

"So..bored...can't focus..." said Chiro's new friend Axe...or his real name Andy...Either way he likes being called Axe. He has black hair and a black and red sweatshirt. He has grey shorts and grey tennis shoes. He also has a silver pinky ring...Oooo... He has a red cap and amber eyes.

"Anyone up for the arcade? I hear they have the new Hyper Craze V4 up!" said Kio. Apparently she was stuck between caffeine and gaming.

"Me! ANYTHING to escape learning!" said Chiro.

"Me too! They say there's another new game called The Bloody Doom! It sounds awesome!" said Axe.

"You're just saying that because there might be an axe in it...eh _AXE_?" said Kio.

"How'd you...uh, no...?" said Axe.

"Riiiigggghhhhht..." said Kio and Chiro in unison.

"Look, can we just go now? Pleeeaaaaase?" said Axe.

"Fine, fine..." Chiro said with a smirk.

"Onward to the ARCADE!" shouted Kio. Obviously she had caffeine at lunch.

_**The Place where Formless and Monkey Robots FIGHT!**_

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Magna Ball Blazer!"

"Photon Scalpel!"

"Vertical Razor Chariot!"

Yes the monkeys were fighting without a leader. Okay so Antauri was leading but at least it wasn't Otto...

"Can't pant keep this pant up much pant longer" complained Nova.

"We've got to hold them back a little pant longer..." said Gibson.

"Hmmm... Ever try salt?" asked Otto out of the blue.

"SALT? Why are you talking about salt at a time like this?" said Sparx.

"Well, salt makes snails...well...something so maybe we could try it on Formless!" said Otto.

"Ugh... Do it if you wish... We havn't got much to lose anyhow..." said Antauri.

"YIBBO!" said Otto. He sped off, grabbed a giant salt-shaker, and put sait all over the Formless. And you know what? They all dissolved.

"blink wow. that was...interesting..." said Gibson.

"Ooookaaay... That was weird but we still won...!" said Nova. She was apparently weirded out and confused and happy at the same time. So was everyone else.

_**The ARCADE! WOOOOOO!**_

"Okay guys, I gotta go, parents await...and so does homework..." said Kio.

"Same here, see ya everyone!" said Axe.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" said Chiro.

_**The Apartment!**_

"Yaaawwwwnnnn... So bored can't focus on homework..." said Chiro. Apparently he was doing dreaded math... -shivers-

_6,908 what? 6,908 you lunatic! oh...THANKIES! Ugh..no biggie... Hey wait a second...You still have Antauri's circuits! You're right...Maybe I could put them in Amila! Sounds good! Ya done with your homework Kai? Yeah, you gave me that one final answer now let's go! Onward to installment!_

**_2 Hours Later!_**

"It's alive! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" shout the maniac we know as Chiro.

"Wait...It's always been alive... Ah well flip the switchie!" _Click_ _Ziiiiooorrrrrppp_ **(Bad turn on sound, i know...)**

"Hey what's the big idea- ...I CAN SPEAK! IT'S A MIRABLE! And now Kai, we can say lot's of stuff!" said the new, speaking Amila.

"Uhhh...Okay?" said Chiro.

"YAAAAAY! Let's go to Burger King!" said Amila.

"OKAY!" said Chiro.

"Let's GOOO!" said Amila. She grabbed hand and ran off, apparently she was preeeetty fast!

_**Burger King!**_

"CHOMP! YUM! CHOMPYCHOMP!" apparently Amila wasn't that polite either...

"Uhhh...Amila? Could ya be more quiet?" said Chiro, who was pretty disgusted...

"Okay! chomp chomp chompity chomp!" **(Hey, she was quieter with her chomps!)**

"Pheeew..." The manager was staring at them earlier but he then walked away.

"I'm done let's hit the-" she saw something. Formless, and lot's of them. The sphere at the end of her tail started glowing. But they payed no attention to that.

"Let's go Amila! NOW!"

"Okay okay! Let's get out of here!" And with that they got out of the building...

**The plot thickens! Please review! I like reviews! Please don't flame. IT BURNS!**

**Next Time: When the Formless attack, will he fight back? Why is Amila's sphere glowing? What about Chiro's new friends? What if THEY have some secrets as well? What happened to the Monkey Team afterwards? Tune in next chapter to find out: Team Spirit!**


	5. Battle Team Spirit!

**Hello! It's ME KIO! I have come to make you peoples stories that I want to make. Here's a comeback for the reviewers:**

**Lmann: Otto maybe dumb, but on the inside, he is just lacking intelligence... That made no sense whatsoever... Anyways thank you!**

**Beastfire: YAY! I'm going to put Ivy in! And thankies for reviewing! And thankies for no burns! **

**Team Spirit!**

_**Zaikados**_

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried one defenceless little girl running form thousands of formless. They were all attacking peoples. How nice... However Chiro and Amila were tired of running... And Amila's tail was still glowing!

"Hey, Kai... I'm so tired..." said Amila.

"DUH!" replied Chiro. Suddenly Axa and Kio came running their way.

"KAI! Am I glad to see you!" shouted Kio.

"Yeah man, we were do freacked out by those..those..." said Axe.

"They're Formless... Let's just say they ruined my life on my home planet... They are controlled by the Skeleton King, a demon who wishes to destroy all planets into utter darkness... I fear he has chosen this planet next..." said Chiro, solemnly.

"Wow...I never knew that... I'm so sorry for you Kai..." said Kio.

"Okay, enough of that, look at Amila!" said Axe. Amila was glowing a strange yellow aura and was hover above the ground. Her eyes were glowing yellow as well.

"You have been chosen as the new Protecters of Saidato. The spirits within you have awakened and have given you immense power over all." Amila said. "You Kio have power over wind and electricity, Axe, you have powers among fire and earth, and most importantly you Kai, or should I say Chiro, have powers of ice and light. The spirits withing you are guardians of the past, Kaido, Lilako, and Dutai. They will guide you on your quest over evil. All this will be realized soon enough."

And with that they all rose into the air, glowing different colors, then came back to the ground. Kio wore a baby blue lab coat with pants and black boots. On here was a yello circle on the middle of here coat. Axe was earing the same thing but instead he had a red coat and a brown triangle. Chiro was like that as well, he had a light yellow and sky blue coat with a white star on. Everyone had a green stone on their foreheads. The also had weapons. Axe, well, had an axe... Kio had a staff and Chiro had a sword. They all had golden bands on their wrists as well.

"Woah... SWEET AN AXE!" shouted Axe. He received a light bonk on the head.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING DOY-DO?" said Kio. "WE'VE BEEN ENFUSED WITH SPIRITUAL POWERS NOT AMONG THE WORLD!"

"Yeah... Pretty cool! Let's fight guys!" said Chiro. They all ran to battle.

"Hey, Amila...or some spirit thing called you Chiro... Was that your real name?" asked Axe.

"Yeah... I guess..." Chiro looked down to the ground. Had he made a mistake leaving HyperForce? No... They all hate me... Chiro managed to let a tear escape.

"Are you okay Kai...er Chiro?" asked Kio.

"Yeah, just recalling some old memories..." said Chiro. "Let's go team! Battle Spirit GO!"

"Uhhh... Battle spirit?" said Axe.

"It just sort of came to me..." replied Chiro. They were approaching the formless.

"Electric Current!"

"Bloody Axe!"

"Spirit Slash!"

They were destroying formless by the thousands.

"Say, where did all those moves come from?" asked Kio.

"I don't know, but they're AWESOME!" said Axe.

"Chill dude, it's probably the spirits within..." said Chiro.

"Ohhhh... BUT IT'S STILL COOL!" said Axe.

"Tornado Destruction!" said Kio. "Axe, throw in some fire!"

"Okay! Spirit Flames!" shouted Axe. They flames went into the tornado, destroying all the remaining formless.

"And that's how you do the Wind of Flames! YEAH!" shouted Kio and Axe.

"Alright we won guys!" shouted Chiro.

"Chiiiiirrrrrrooooooo!" shouted a voice. "There you are!" It was only Amila.

"Hey Amila! What's shakin' my little...huh?" said Chiro. Amila was organic!

"Pretty cool huh? I woke up after that incident and look! FLESH AND ORGANS!"

"wowzas." was all Axe could say.

"Sweetness! How 'bout the Amusement Park Amila? ...and you guys..." said Kio.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted the rest of them. So off to the amusement park they went... In their NORMAL clothes and stuff...

_**The Supah Robotic Robot of the Monkey Robotic People!**_

"So, Otto, what made you think of putting the salt on those Fomless?" asked Sparx.

"Ehhh... Pancakes?" said Otto.

"WHAT DO PANCKES HAFTA DO WITH SALT?" shouted Nova.

"Ehhh... Something?"

"Grrrr..." said Nova.

"Now calm down, I almost have the computer fixed..." said Gibson. Antauri looked ticked off. "..AND Antauri's new circuits..."

"That's better, now in the mean time you three are dismissed," said Antauri.

"I've finally completed the circuits Antauri. Here you are." said Gibson.

"Thank you Gibson," said Antauri as Gibson placed them into his head.

"Now just to locate my stoled circuits... I know Chiro wouldn't have disposed them." He concentraited. To him he saw a creature, to us he saw Amila. Then he saw Chiro and his friends.

"I've found him Gibson. I may not have his location, but it is good to know that he is safe with some people. All I have to do now is communicate witth him... I hope he will listen..." Antauri said.

"I hope you do succeed Antauri, for the sake of all of us..." said Gibson.

_**The Amusement Park!**_

"Hahhaa! That Spin-a-Coaster was far out!" said Chiro.

"Yeah, let's just hope Axe doesn't throw up soon..." said Kio.

"Guys, I'm okay...I just feel woozy..." said Axe. Then he went to the nearby bathroom and threw up.

"Yeah right Axe! Hahaha!" laughed Chiro.

"Haahaha, you sure ate alot before we rode the ride huh?" said Kio.

"Grrr...C'mon guys, cn't we just forget what happened just now and go on the Spin Doctor?" said Axe. He came running out of the bathroom as he said that.

_Chiro? _Kaido is that you? _No, I'm bored to my wits here... Hey! Donkey Konga!_ But if you are... Oh no. _Chiro it's me Antauri, And who was that?_ _Can't a spirit that resides within the containts of this boy's mind play video games anymore? _Ehh... Excuse Kaido Antauri... wait... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? _Chiro, where are you? We just want to help! _Yeah right! You people hate me... _Listen to Chiro dude, you hate him, and I hate you for doing so, I mean, he's a Protecter of Saidato...whoops... YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Chiro is this true? _Yeah whatever now get yer mouth OUTTA MY HEAD! _But-_ That's it! I'm getting Kio and Axe...

"Hey Axe, Kio, let me introduce you to my old friend." He grabbed their shoulders and they became a part of the converation:

_Kio: so Chiro, whose your friend._

_Kio's Spirit, Lilako: yes Chiro, who is he?_

_Chiro: What? I dragged in you spirits too?_

_Kaido: YAY! Hey Lilako and Dutai, what's up?_

_Dutai: Nothing but my intelligence..._

_Axe: be queit Dutai..._

_Antauri: Ahem._

_Kio: WHO WHAT WHEN AND WHERE?_

_Chiro: guys, this is my frien Antauri, Antauri Kio and Axe_

_Kio an Axe: Hey, these are out spirits Lilako and Dutai!_

_Antauri: Pleasure, I have to be leaving now, the others are worried about you, should I tell them I contacted you?_

_Chiro: Yes. but please don't tell them about the spirits and the Protectors... _

_Kaido and Dutai: AND THAT'S A WARNING!_

_Antauri: Er, yes, good bye Chir, I hope out paths will meet again._

_Chiro: Bye bye!_

"Chiro, your friend soundsa bit creepy, but you have other friends too? Wow..." said Kio. She was all confused.

"So now we have met each other's spirits and met a person of your past... interesting..." said Axe.

"Okay, now for the Spin Doctor!" shouted Chiro. _Do the others actually miss me?_

_**The Super Robot!**_

Antauri's eyes snapped right back into reality.

"Antauri, what happened?" asked Gibson. The others were down as well.

"Chiro met some friends and he is living very well without anyway... However it seems he still thinks we hate him, only this tim, he is not so sure about it..." said Antauri.

"So...does Chiro miss us?" said Nova.

"I hope so Nova, or he will forget us..."

**And so ends Chapter 4! One of the longest chapters in here!**

**Next Time: When Ivy drops in for a visit she finds Chiro is gone and goes on a quest to find him. Chiro is having last regrets. And...er... Suprise in next chapter! Hee hee hee... **


	6. Hello and Goodbye

**Kio: Hello! This is a new chappie! I watched the Shuggazoom Marathon today! (It takes a week longer tp get here when you're on an island in the Pacific Ocean...grrr...) I also had... ICE CREAM!**

**Axe: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Naizu: hmmm... -eats cookie- I dn't get it...**

**Kio: I AM THE GREAT KIOFFEINE! And how'd you get my ultimate caffeine cookie?**

**Naizu: -twitches-**

**Axe and Chiro: NOOOO! NAIZU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Naizu and Kio: MOOCHI MOOCHI MOOCHIEEEEEE!**

**Gibson: Oh dear... How'd I get here?**

**Naizu: Hey there MISTER HAL! Wanna donut?**

**Gibson: Errr... Okay?**

**Chiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Gibson: -twitches-**

**Ivy: FOOL! I put alcohol in it!**

**Gibson: THAT WAS GOOOOOOOOD! HAHAHAHAA!**

**Liam: Oh come on! ... No! Now I'm here too!**

**Gibson, Kio, Ivy and Naizu: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Liam: NO! SAVE MEEEE! -drinks a vile liquid- What did you... AHAHAHAHA! HAHAAHAHA! CHIRO HAS A WEIRD SHIRT! AHAHAHA!**

**Chiro: HEY! ...It's my turn isn't it? **

**Kio: Yes boy... yesssss...**

**Chiro: -screams like a girl-**

**Kio: Now while me and the others deal with him, read the story unless you want to join him... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hello and Goodbye**

_**The Super Roboto**_

"I miss Chiro now more then ever..." said Nova.

"Snore...pass cheese...no muffins please..." snored Otto. He then received a bonk on the head from Nova.

"Owie...What'd I do?"

"Nothing..." Nova smiled mischievously. Her plan was about to go into action when the door opened.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a boy.

"Chiro that you?" said Sparx.

"N-no...could you get her offa me..." It was Liam. Poor poor Liam being strangled by a drunken Ivy.

"HEY! If it weren't for me you'd stll be at the swamp on Earth!" said Ivy.

"Oh yeah..." said Liam.

"Hello Liam, Ivy. Have you seen Chiro on Earth?" said Antauri.

"No why?" said Liam standing up after successfully peeling off Ivy.

"Chiro...He sort off went away..." said Antauri.

"He ranaway didn't he?" said Liam.

"Yes, yes, yes! He ranaway! He...he...thinks we hate him..." said Nova.

"Awww...poor poor Nova... WANT SOME BEER?" said Ivy.

"Did he tell you anything about it?" said Gibson.

"Nope. Hey! I know! Me and...gulp..Ivy can go find him for he has no grudge on us!" said Liam.

"Oh yes...That will be fun..." whispered Ivy.

"gulp..." said Liam.

"Okay. But make sure he doesn't know you've spoken to us first." said Antauri.

"Got it!" said Liam.

"Ivy, make sure Liam stays with you okaaaay?" said Nova. She smiled to her friend mutant. She smiled as well.

"Okay Nova... He won't get out of my sight..." Liam gulped. _I'm doomed. DOOOOMED! _he thought. And with that, their adventure began!

_**The Bone Citadel**_

"Soon my targets...soon..." said the Skeleton King. Then he laughed maniacally. **((MUAHHAHAAHA!)**

_**Saidato!**_

"Lightning Gust!"

"Mud Swipe!"

"Blizzard Force!"

Team Battle Spirit was training today. They were fighting reconstructable robots. They were pretty sure ther reached the 100,000 point already.

"Okay Battle Team, end training." said Chiro. The robots assembled themselves and went to their containment chambers. "That was a good practice guys! I think we finally got the hang of this!" They transformed back into their regular clothes.

"Soooo... I think we need a base or something..." said Kio.

"Yeah! Hmmmm... but where could one be?" said Chiro.

"Maybe underground! And with me having the powers of earth, it can be done!" said Axe.

"Okay then! Let's start digging!" said Kio.

_**A Random Location**_

"Liam, you got any beer?" said Ivy.

"Nope." said Liam.

"You got any beer Liam?"

"Nope."

"Is that a rock?"

"Nope."

"LIAM!"

"Nope." She slapped him.

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, AND HOW!" screamed Liam.

"Oooo...Look at the swirly thingy..." She saw a portal.

"Huh? Where?"

"Right there silly!" she pointed to the portal.

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to look at it."

"What? Ivy NO!" Too late. She went in and who knows where she ended up...

"Well, at least she's gone...heh heh...I could get used to that!" he smiled.

_**Somewhere Underground at Saidato**_

"FINISHED!" shouted Chiro. Their base was completed. With tracking devices and gadgets and weapons and three rooms.

"'Bout time too. I got bored watching you," said Amila.

"Grrrrr...Ami-" Axe was interrupted by Kio.

"Amila, since you didn't help I got you a..." She held up a maid's dress. Amila fainted. No way was she goingg to wear THAT. Suddenly a strange light appeared, leaving behind a body that looked like...

"WHAT THE? IVY?" shouted Chiro. This was going to be a hard time...

**Kio: And so ends our little chapter! Please review and I'll be happy. Don't and I'll be mad and put you on a list of certain people... Like Chiro...**

**Chiro: NOOOO! Please NO!**

**Gibson, Kio, Naizu, Ivy, and Liam: MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kio: I wonder what I'm going to do with poor Chiro... Have any suggestions?**

**Axe: CHIIIIRRRRROOOOO!**

**Kio: You're next lubber boy...**

**Next Time: When Ivy awakens and meets Kio...Things are going to get worse... What will she do when she sees Chiro? And what happens to Monkey Team? Stay tuned for more... : Alcohol Meets Caffeine**


	7. Alchohol, Meet Caffeine

**Kio: Hello and welcome to what I suspect will be the most chaotic chapter in my story. For wit the power's of Ivy's alchohol and MY caffeine, things may get screwed... **

**Ivy: Hmmm...I wonder what will heppen to Axe and Chiro...**

**Kio: Hey Ivy... You left Liam in a barren wasteland...**

**Ivy: ...crud monkey...**

**Liam: Oh no...**

**Kio: What will happen to Liam? Well, uhh... Here are replies to my reveiwers...heh heh!**

**Lmann: I KNOW THAT! Since when did you get thet idea? Ivy was just asking him for beer... Oh, uh, thankies!**

**Beastfire: Thankies and erm... I bet you can't wait for all the mayhem me and Ivy cause in this chappie heh heh...**

**Navy2Blue: Ermm... Thanks I guess... ;**

**Alchohol Meets Caffeine**

"IVY? What are you doing here?" asked Chiro.

"Ugh, my head it burns...need beer..." Ivy just said. "Oh, hey Chiro... Where have you been? I've been lookin' for ya these last few hours!"

"Ummm... I-"

"He's been training away over here how'd you get here?" sid Kio who interrupted Chiro.

"I went to look at the swirly portal of doom and now I'm here... SO YOU GOT ANY BEER OR WHAT?" said Ivy.

"Uhhh... Yeah, here, catch," said Axe. He threw some Budlight at her. And when they weren't looking, Kio snuck into the fridge and mixed a vile with some pepsi and drank it. She sped off and caught the beer still being thrown at Ivy. She poured in a different vile. She gave it to Ivy and they drank their mixtures together...

"IT WORKED IT WORKED! AHAHAHAHA!" shouted Kio. She was running like crazy.

"AHAHHAA! CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS!" shouted Iy. She and Kio both sped off into the undeserving world and caused a sonic boom and caused complete and utter chaos.

"Uhhh... Chiro?" spoke Axe.

"Yeah?"

"Is she always like that?"

"In a way yes, in a away no... She's been crazier..."

"I knew Kio would create those viles one day!"

"What are they?"

"The Utimate Caffeine, or what she calls it, 'Kioffeine', and the Super Beer, or now she calls it 'Iveer'..."

"Wow. I never knew Kio was that crazy..."

"That's because you don't know her better, I know she's been crazier..."

"Like how?"

"She once had too much candy on Halloween that she tried to make me go down the toilet saying it was an amusement park down there...I still have nightmares..."

"Oookaaaay... I think we hafta go stop her know..."

"Yeah, she and that Ivy girl looked like they were going fast enough to make a rip in the space time continum!"

"I have a feeling in my gut that they already did..." And you know what? Chiro was right... KEEP READING!

_**A Barren Wasteland**_

"Great, Ivy had to get sucked into a stupid portal to leave me here to die..." Liam muttered to himself. Just then a portal came beside him and out came Ivy and Kio and in went Liam.

"HEY IVY?" screamed Kio.

"YEAH?"

"DID YOU SEE SOMEONE JUST THERE?"

"NO I DIDN'T SEE ANY ONE THE-" she and Kio bumped into the Super Robot.

"Owww... WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PARKING OR I WILL CAUSE EXTREME AND UTTER CHAOS ONTO YOU!" shouted Kio.

"OPEN UP PEOPLE!" shouted Ivy. When the door finally opened, Kio and Ivy were making dents on the robot with heads.

"ABOUT TIME YOU OPENED UP! TRICK-OR-TREAT!" shouted Ivy.

"NO CANDY WILL CAUSE A PLAUGE ONTO YOU!" shouted Kio.

"Errr... Ivy? Where's Liam and who's that?" said Sparx.

"GIMME CANDY NOW!" Ivy said once more.

"Ivy what did you eat?" asked Nova.

"SUPER BEER AND ULTIMATE CAFFEINE!" shouted the two simultaneously. "WE CALL IT KIOFFEINE AND IVEER!"

"Oh dear... We've got to calm them down somehow..." said Gibson.

"WANT SOME YOU PEOPLE? I'LL GIVE YOU SOME TOO!" shouted Kio.

"Err...No tha-" Nova said until Kio opened her mouth and poured in the liquid.

"AHAHAHAHA! TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!" Nova shouted. They all suddenly had dark swirls in their eyes.

"CHAOS SHALL REIGN AND THE WORLD WILL FEEL IT!" shouted Kio.

"Oh no. RUN!" said Sparx. But Otto was too slow.

"Heeeellllpppppp!" said Otto. Too late. They poured the liquid into him aswell.

"HATCHA CHA CHA! CHAOS SHALL REIGN!" he said.

"First Chiro now this!" shouted Sparx, running for his life or else Nova and Otto would pour the liquid into him.

"Huh wha? Chiro? He moved in last month..." said Kio. Then she fainted. So did everyone else who drank the stuff. The affect wore off.

"So this girl knows Chiro? Hmmm... For now let's take them to the Med Lab." said Antauri. **(About time he spoke!)**

"Okay," said Givson as he carried Ivy and Otto. Sparx carried Ivy and Antauri carried Kio.

_**Battle Team Spirit Base**_

Just as Chiro and Axe were about to leave, Liam appeared in front of them.

"Oh great, first Ivy now Liam..." said Chiro.

"Chiro? That you? Man I've been worried!" said Liam.

"You should be my blood brother!" said Chiro. **(Remember the finale of 'An Empty Shell' by Lmann)**

"Uhhh...Sorry to break this reunion up but I think we have work to do..." said Axe.

"What Axe...Oh...Ivy and Kio sure caused alot of damage..." said Chiro, viewing the fires and rubble they caused.

"Wait, Ivy was here?" Liam stared at the damage. "Yup she's been here..."

**Hello! Another Chapter done! Now let's uhh... Do something else!**

**Next Time: When Kio wakes up in the Super Robot, what happens? What will Liam do? Uhhh... Dunno... : the Lost and Found**


	8. A Spirit Disturbance Part 1

**Kio: Hello everybody! I have returned from yesterday to write another chappie! This time, it will have the spirits (FINALLY) and Chiro's Power Primate, if I can't type it all in one day, I'll make a part 2! Happy? Me too! Now, I present to you, the replies!**

**Navy2Blue: Thankies and of course it's funny silly! .**

**Beastfire: Thank you! And Ivy will do something in this chappie too...or the next...**

**Lmann: Thank u again! And Liam getting a dose himself? Hmmm... I'll think about it... Heh heh...**

**Kio: And there you have it my reveiwers! Now grab some poppy corn, and read!**

**Axe: What the? I'm not being tortured? IT'S A MIRABLE!**

**Kio: Be quiet you before I change my mind...**

**Axe: okay...**

**Spirit Disturbance**

_**The Supah Roboto!**_

"Ugh...What hit me?" said Kio. She just woke up. Gibson and Antauri were looking at her. "Uhhh...hi?"

"So you're awake, that's good," said Antauri.

"Yeah...sooo... Where am I and who are you...? Wait a sec, a recognise your voice! Your name is...Antauri?" said Kio.

"Yes, so you must be Kio," said Antauri.

"Yup, so, where am I?" said Kio.

"You're in the Med Lab in the Super Robot." asid Gibson.

"And you are?" said Kio.

"Mr. Hal Gibson. But just please call me Gibson..." said Gibson.

"Hmmm... Since that's Antauri, and you look like him... You must be a friend of Chiro!" said Kio.

"Yes, so-" said Gibson but he was cut off by the sound of Nova, Otto, and Ivy awakening.

"Woooo...Kio, that's some good beer!" said Ivy.

"I try!" said Kio.

"Ahem." said Antauri.

"What? Oh, and where in the world is the Super Robot on?" said Kio.

"Shuggazooom, and hoe do you kno-" Antauri was cut off by Sparx walking in.

"What I miss?" said Sparx.

"Nothing." said Kio.

"Wait, you can understand me how?" said Sparx.

"Yes, that is a very good question," said Gibson.

"Hmmm... Likako must be translating..." said Kio.

"Who's this Likako?" said Gibson.

"Oh it's...NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL! ASK ANTAURI!" said Kio.

"Antauri?" said Gibson.

"Well, apparently, it's an ancient spirit that lives inside her..." said Antauri.

"Yeah that's it..." said Kio.

"So Kio, where's Chiro?" said Nova.

"Uhhh...Why do you ask?" said Kio.

"Because I'm his friend!" said Nova.

"Really? I recall him having all his loved ones turned into hated ones..." said Kio.

"No way! Chiro's our friend! Why'd he say that?" said Otto.

"I don't know! For all I know you're just from his past put behind him!" said Kio.

"Th-that can't be true..." said Nova.

"Yeah the kid's a good kid!" said Sparx.

"Well he said his life was ruined by major evil Skeleton King..." said Kio.

"The Skeleton King?" said Gibaon

"Yup. Just a couple months ago Chiro arrived at Saidato-" started Kio.

"SAIDATO! CHIRO'S AT SAIDATO!" squealed Nova.

"Sooo...where's Saidato Kio?" asked Ivy.

"I could tell you... If I had a ship..." said Kio. Kio suddenly clutched her head and her eyes widened. Beads of sweat dripped and she fell to the ground. "No..." she whispered.

"Kio...Are you okay?" asked Sparx.

"Spirits...Power Primate...Chiro..." whispered Kio.

"Chiro? Oh God no..." said Nova. Kio suddenly screamed in pain. The dropped to the floor, almost lifeless.

"Otto, Nova, take her to the Medical Lab, see what's going on. Sparx, Gibson, we're going to find out whta happened to Chiro..." said Antauri.

"Okay, I just hope he's okay..." said Nova.

_**Battle Team Spirit Base, 8 minutes ago.**_

"Ugh. Look at this place! We need a miracle to clean this up!" complained Axe.

"Be queit Axe, you're just making this worse..." said Chiro.

"Sooo...Chiro, where am I?" asked Liam.

"Saidato, why?" said Chiro.

"Oh, just wonderin'..." replied Liam.

"Helloooo? You guys forgetting somthin'?" said Axe. He pointed to a pile of rubble.

"Oh, right! Sorry 'bout that Axe!" said Chiro. They started cleaning for a few minutes until...**(Keep reding GOOD PART:3)**

_Get offa me you Ape! Ahhhhh! Kaido? what's happenning in there? Well this stupid giant glowing green APE started pounding me! A LITTLE HELP? What an Ape? Are you reffering to the Power Primate? Yeah, I guess...OW! NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR MONKEY DUDE? Kaido? You okay? NO! You need help? YES! That's it! Quai no Noishe en Louvi la Likako ne tu Dutai ko KAIDO! Kaido? KAIDO? AHHHHH!_

Chiro and Axe suddenly fell to the ground, clutching their heads, sweating beads of cold sweat. Their eyes started glowing and suddenly Axe completely gave up to the ground, just about lifeless, and a glowing thing, his spirit (Dutai) maybe. It ejected out of him and into Chiro. Another spirit (Likako) flew out of nowhere and flew into Chiro as well. Chiro was lifted to the sky, eyes glowing, screaming in pain.

"Ch-chiro? What's going o-on? A-axe? AHHHHH!" Liam said as his part of the Power Primate was ejected out of him and into Chiro as well. He fainted, just like Axe, and all three of them were gone, transported to the Power Primate's home, Shuggazoom.

_**Shuggazoom**_

"What just happened?" asked Sparx.

"I don't know, but it has someting to do with Chiro..." said Nova.

"I wonder what..." said Gibson. Suddenly a blinding light filled the city, and Axe and Liam were in the Super Robot.

"Liam? What happened?" asked Antauri.

"Ch-chiro, P-power p-pri-primate..." said Liam with all the energy left in him, and he fainted as well.

"Liam? Chiro? Wha-" asked Otto but was interrupted by a piercing scream. Chiro's scream.

"CHIRO!" they all shouted simultaneously.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA! Anyways, I don't have much time, so I'll just make Part 2 for this. Thankies and Goodnight! Wait, it's the afternoon. ; Well I like cookies!**

**Axe: Am I gunna EXPLODE?**

**Kio: No yur gunna die if you dun shuttap!**

**Axe: Oh... I better shut up then!**

**Chiro: But what about ME? What's going to happen?**

**Kio: Oh you'll see... Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Chiro: gulp...j-just reveiw now... x **

**Kio: Heh, heh...**


	9. A Spirit Disturbance Part 2, FINALE!

**Now, it is PART TWO! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD Thank you all who have reveiwed this story and THANK YOU! Ahem. I just wanted to da dat:D On with the story!**

**Axe: So am I going to blow up?**

**Kio: Now you will...**

**Axe: AIEEEEEEEE! Just...Answer ther reviews...**

**Kio: Okay! **

**Replies:**

**Lmann: Yes, finally the drama! And don't worry, they'll live:D Thank you for reveiwing!**

**Beastfire: Thank you! Yes cliffhangers can be rough...BUT WHO CARES? SUSPENSE:D**

**princess moon shadow: YAY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**Navy2Blue: Thankies! And I updated too! **

**Salking Shadow: Thank you my reveiwer person! And read to see what happens!**

**Kio: I'm happy or sad to say this is the FINAL chappie! Yesss! My first completed story! (Does a happy dance) CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!**

**Spirit Disturbance, Part Two**

"CHIRO!" shouted all the monkeys simultaneously. In the middle of Shuggazoom, Chiro was hovering in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was glowing green, red, an icy blue, and yellow. His eyes were to be blank if it wasn't for them glowing. In fact you couldn't even see if he was in hyper or spirit battle mode! Infact, he looked like he was changing his modes one flick after another!

"CHIRO!" shouted the monkeys as they finally arrived there. Chiro was still screaming, he couldn't hear them. Then suddenly the Inner Primate was relased but Chiro wasn't in it! The Primate was still connected to Chiro. Then the spirits ememerged, and they were still intact to Chiro. They were all attached to him by his heart. Chiro was STILL screaming. His eyes got duller and duller until you hardly see their glow. He fell to the groud, but Nova quickly caught him. The spirits were still intact however. The spirits and the Power Primate were fighting. Liam, Kio, and Axe were suddenly there, as if a response for the spirits, and the spirits connected to Axe and Kio, while some of the Power Primate was connected to Liam. They were all screaming, one attack after the other.

"We have GOT to do something guys!" said Sparx.

"You're right, but can we do?" said Gibson.

"It seems the Power Primate was jealous of the spirits because Chiro was forgetting about it and using the spirits more often," said Antauri.

"That doesn't help us with ANYTHING!" cried Nova. It was hard for her to just watch Chiro and the others screaming in pain. Suddenly they stopped screaming.

"What's going on?" asked Otto.

"I'd answer that question if I knew myself." said Gibson.

"UI'm going to try and get into Chiro and Liam's mind, see what's what's going on, and find a solution," said Antauri. He started meditating.

"So...What are we going to do while he's gone?" asked Otto,

"Wait. There's nothing we can do." solemnly said Sparx.

_**Meanwhile with Antauri**_

**_Antauri POV _(Fisrt time for everything:P)**

It was queit. I went to check on Chiro first. I got closer until I could finally hear something. _Quai no Noishe en Louvi la Likako ne tu Dutai ko Kaido... A Spirit has been disturbed, let all three get rid of the disturbance, Likako and Dutai, come together with Kaido... Sho mak lo zaben Ai juju kol pa vix na wai do ni... When the disturbance is banished, the Spirits will rejoice, but will be poisened for leaving... Zo maki na no Shipuro da Nai Chi to muno. The cure from the Lukosi Tree will cure all, and harmmony will at peace once more. _So that's the cure... But how am I going to get the Power Primate banished? I cannot do that. That is impossible! How ca we do it if... _A-antauri...i-is th-that you...? _Chiro! Where are you? _H-help... _He saw Chiro within the confaints of his mind. Just hovering above the ground. No pupils. Just glownig. He seemed to be hurt in almost everywhere possible! 'Chiro! What happened?' _The p-power pr-primate... G-got m-mad... Attacked ka-kaido... It h-hurts to sp-speak... '_It's alright Chiro now ju-' Before I could finish, I saw three more bodys, looking like Chiro, no pupils, just hovering, glowing. These bodys are identified as Liam, Axe, and Kio. _Get out...Before it's t-to late... _They said. 'No, let me help!' _N-no, it's too late... G-get out... _'But-' _NOW! _

_**Normal POV**_

Antauri regained conciousness. Well...just snapped back to reality really...

"Antauri! What did you see!" said Sparx, shacking him.

"The spirits and the Power Primate are fighting. The spirits will not stop until the Power Primate surrenders, banished, or is vanquished. Then they will return to their owners but theowners shall be poisoned. The cure is from a Lukosi Tree from Saidato. BUt even then I'm not sure how Chiro will handle Kaido and the Power Primate..." said Antauri.

"But what can we do? The Power Primate will never surrender and this battle will be pointless!" said Nova.

"Antauri, are you sure there's nothing we can do?" asked Gibson.

"Yes... Just let me think for a little while for a solution..." said Antauri.

"Okay...good luck Antauri..." said Nova. "For the sake of Chiro, Liam, and the others...Please, try..."

"I will Nova." said Antauri.

"Thank you..." said Nova. She and the other monkeys went to the rooftops. Watching. They wished there was something they could do. They spirits and their opponent were fighting harshly, and their hosts were in deep pain. The Power Primate suddenly slashed Kaido, making Chiro's screams louder. After all, if you were the host of the two, you'd be suprised id you lived at all!

"C'mon kid, pull through it!" shouted Sparx.

"Chiro, you can do it!" shouted Otto. Just then the spirits put a final blow on the Power Primate. The hosts fell to the ground as the spirits re-enhabeted their hosts. Hower the Power Primate was still there. Nova caught Kio and Sparx caught Axe. But Chiro and Liam were still in the air. Some essense of the Power Primate was sucked into Liam, and then he fell to the ground. This time Otto caught him. Antauri was now out of his thoughts as he saw Chiro. The Power Primate seemed to try and get in, but no use. The finally after one final piercing scream, the Power Primate finally got in and Chiro fell. Gibson caught him.

"Chiro, can you hear me?" asked Gibson. But Chiro was already unconscious.

"Well at least their pretty much better right now..." said Nova.

"But their poisoned Nova! HOW CAN THEY BE BETTER?" said Sparx.

"sorry..." whispered Nova.

"No, Nova...I'm sorry for yelling..." said Sparx.

_**Back at the Super Robot**_

"I can't beleive they left me here! I'M BORED!" cried out Ivy. There was suddenly a mysterious glow in the main room.

"What the? WHO'S THERE?" said Ivy.

"Uhh...me?" said a figure.

"Who are you...? Wait... You're Chiro's pet! You like beer?" said Ivy.

"Yes I'm Chiro's pet, my name is Amila, and no. Kio only put in something for caffeine... SPEAKING OF WHICH YOU HAVE ANY?" said Amila.

"Yeah sure! TO DA KITCHEN!" shouted Ivy. Amila's tail spherish thing started glowing.

"What in the name of alchohol is going on here?" said Ivy.

"Chiro need help! C'mon!" and with that they both ran outside to where the others are.

"Ivy? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Super Robot!" said Gibson.

"Yeah, but Chiro's pet showed up!" said Ivy. Amila appeared from behind her.

"CHIRO!" said Amila.

"She can talk?" said Nova.

"Uhhh...DUH!" said Amila, hearing her.

"Huh? What's going on here?" said Antauri. He sensed his old circuits inside her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Amila.

"Uhh...nothing. Just sencing something from within you." said Antauri.

"Hmmm...is it made out of metal?" asked Amila.

"Yes why?" said Antauri.

"Because I used to be mad out of metal... What's your name sir?" said Amila.

"Antauri," said Antauri.

"Hmm...that name sounds familiar... I wonder if I've finished adapting yet..." she opend up her secretly still partly mettalic left temple. "Hmm... Almost got it...there!" she pulled out Antauri's old circuits.

"But...how?" exclaimed Antauri when she gave them to him.

"Chiro long ago said something about you giuys never finding him and started working on me...He placed you circuits in there!" said Amila. "...CHIRO!" She rushed over to them.

"AHHH! Kio and Axe too! Oh no oh no oh no..." said Amila. Her sphere started glowing rapidly.

"What are you doing Amila?" said Otto. The glow engulfed Liam, Chiro, Axe, and Kio. They started to regain consciousness. Amila's tail stopped glowing. She smiled.

"THANK SAIDATO!" she shouted.

"Ermmm...What just happened there?" asked Gibson.

"The essnense of Saidato heard my prayers! THANK YOU!" she said.

"Ugh...where in Galaxy Quadrant 4 Sector G am I...?" said weakly Axe.

"AXE! YAAAAY!" squealed Amila. She squeezed tight.

"Nice to see ya too...what hit me?" said Axe.

"Well, the spi-" she was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Ugh...chocolate bunnies...hello ma'am..." wearily said Liam as he sat up. He was seeing aloooot of stars!

"Liam! You're okay!" said Nova.

"Kracker Muffins, eggnog...cheesey cookies...pickle peoples..." said Kio as she sat up.

"KIOOO! YAAAAAY!" squeeled Amila.

"Hey...Amila... Got that stuff I told you hold?" said Kio.

"Yup, here!" she tossed a vile to Kio. She drank it all.

"Ahhh... A mixture of coffee and soda... Taste goood! A you kept it warm! Thankies Amila!" said Kio as she stood up.

"No prob! But now we should look at Chiro..." all eyes met Chiro. He was still on the ground unconscious.

"Hey...I know what'll get him up!" said Otto.

"What could that be?" said Sparx.

"Uhhh...I got nothing..." replied Otto.

"I got it!" Ivy said as she reached for something. Kio did the same.

"Found it!" they both said. They mixed the viled together.

"Don't tell me what that is..." said Gibson.

"We shall call it Kiovy in our honor!" said they. "It might not make him hyper in his state, but it'll be enough to wake him up! After all, it's now, or approximately a week..."

"Do it then!" said Nova. Kio poured the liquid into Chiro's mouth. He started coming to.

"It's working! Get over here!" said Ivy. All the monkeys and humans...well sort of... acame to his side. He groggily started opening his eyes.

"Ow...who...what...when...where...and how..?" said Chiro, quietly. They all smiled.

"Good to have you back Chiro!" said Nova as she cried a little.

"N-nova? But h-how?" his vision started clearing up. There, looking at him, was Ivy, Liam, Kio, Axe, **(OC first :P) **Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sparx and Otto.

"Because we care about you, we don't hate you!" said Nova. She hugged him. Silent tears were flowing down her face. So were the others.

"Ya see kid, you mean alot to us! We need ya here!" said Sparx.

"Y-you do?" said Chiro.

"Awww...they're one big happy team again... Wait...What are we going to to do now?" said Kio. She was looking at Axe as she finished that question.

"Uhhh..go home? But we need Chiro! He's the Leader of Battle Team Spirit! ALONG WITH KAIDO!" exclaimed Axe. Amila's tail started glowing.

"I can fix that!" she said. Kaido emerged out of Chiro and hovered in front of him.

"K-kaido? W-where are you going?" said Chiro.

"To find a new host, Kai-er...Chiro. But don't worry, I'll make sure Axe and Kio are okay." said Kaido. Of course he spoke Saidotian. Monkeys don't know what it means. Neither did Liam... Oh well! He flew on back to Saidato.

"We'll never forget you Chiro," said Axe.

"Yeah! Call us if you need us!" said Kio. She tossed Gibson a communicator **(I spelled that wrong didn't I:P) **"You too Ivy! Just make sure you keep the recipie safe..." And with that, they flew off. The monkeys, Chiro, Liam, and Ivy smiled, they just made new friends and a powerful Allie.

"Sooo... How were you guys when I was gone...?" asked Chiro as he slowly and carefully sat up.

"Okay, despite the fact that WE MISSED YOU LIKE CRAZY!" said Nova.

"Yeah kid, we missed ya!" said Sparx. "Right guys?" All the others nodded.

"Really? Wow. Really?" said the dumbfounded Chiro.

"Ahem, I'M STILL HERE?" said Amila. Wait...she was still here?

"Amila? Wow. Really?" said the STILL dumbfounded Chiro.

"So ya see Chiro, we need you here. And you need us!" said Otto.

"You do?" said Chiro.

"Yes, we need you here Chiro. You are our friend. Friends take care of each other. Right?" said Gibson.

"...Right!" said Chiro. "Well team. I apologize for leaving. I don't know what got into me! Maybe the divorce..." Chiro looked at the ground. Solemnly.

"It's okay Chiro! As long as you have us you'll be okay!" asid Nova.

"Let's go inside Chiro, I think you need a trip to the Medical Lab," said Antauri. **(He SPEAKS! lol.)**

"O-okay guys...OW!" Chiro said. "it hurts to move..."

"Then I'll carry ya!" said Liam. **(He spoke too! IT'S A MIRACLE:P)**

"Thanks Liam..." and thus Chiro fell into the state of unconsciousness. But all his friends were happy to have him back!

**The End! Or is it? MUAHAHAHA! Whoops, that slipped out... :D**

**I'd like to say thank you to all the reveiwers who reveiwed this! THANKIES! Now for a party for my FIRST EVER completed story! Who knows, I might make a sequel! . So reveiw, congradulate, and I might make an Epilouge...Did I spell that right:P And maybe if you reveiw that...A SEQUEL! YAAAAAY! What fun that would be! Maybe I'll even and another OC or two...:P I'll try to avoid too many. Because then it will get confusing! THANK YOU ALL! AND TO ALL A SEQUEL:3 Thank you for all your support! So to thank you I WIL SUPPORT YOU:3 Thank you:DDD**


	10. The Epilouge! Yibbo!

**Hello everybody! I'm baaack! AND WITH AN UPCOMING SEQUEL TO The Chronicles of Kaidos: The Awakening! YAAAAY! But before all that happens, go grab a soda, and read this epilouge.**

**Axe: Don't I get hurt in this? AM I NOT LOVED?**

**Me: (Hits him hard on the head) Happy now?**

**Axe: So am I loved or what?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Axe: But-**

**Me: NOW!**

**Axe: (Cowering in fear in a corner) Y-yes m-master...**

**Me: That's better! Read these replies to my reveiwers! Huggles! **

**Beastfire: Thankies! And...uhhhhh... Here's an epilouge! (Anime sweatdroppy!)**

**Skeleton King-girl: Thank you my new reveiwer! Yes the drinkin' party WAS fun... Hmmm... I wonder what Ivy will do with the recipie...(grins evily) Oh, and HERE'S AN EPILOUGE!**

**Navy2Blue: Thank you! And I hope it is too!**

**Lmann: Thank you! Oh, and I spelled it right? YAYNESS!**

**princess moon shadow: Thank you! In fact, here's a cookie. (tosses her a cookie) Knock yourself out!**

**Skeleton King Girl: Thank you for your appreciation! Oooo... I got a story in my reply for a story!**

**Beastfire: Thank you! Oh, and who said anything about her liver? I was thinking of her brain... Wait, no... I'm confused in an uncanny way.**

**Ari Shuman: THANK YOU!**

**Jinxed Kitty: Okay, I will. Thank you for reveiwing!**

**The Epilouge!**

The Super Robot was back to normal, and Amila got to stay in Chiro's room. In a drawer, under the bed. It's dark there. She likes it! Sprx and Nova started acting weird lately, Gibson made an Amila-proof cage, because of all the damage she did with her caffeine toxicated sugar. Antauri wanted a soda, and Liam and Ivy were surfing the web more often. Dunno why, they just did. Did I say Ivy? She surfed the web, sure, but she did one bad deed, everyday. But then there was Chiro, he had a scar on his heart and missed Saidato. He missed Kio, Axe, even Kaido. There was just something wrong...

"Hey Chiro," asked Amila. They were in his room one stormy night.

"Yeah Amila?" he replied.

"I sorta miss Saidato, after all it was my home. And I also miss Kio and Axe, well, Kio that is,"

"I know, I miss them too, but we hafta cope with that..."

"I also have a feeling something bad is going to happen to them..."

"No worries Amila! Everything will be fine!"

"I know, I know... I just wanna see 'em again..." Amila's tail started gowing. An image showed up. It was Kio and Axe!

"Hey guys! Wassup?" said Kio.

"Watchya doin'? You all okay?" said Axe.

"I'm okay!" said Amila.

"Me too!" said Chiro.

"Well that's all just peachy, but we have a problem..." said Axe.

"Like what?" said Amila.

"Formless. Bad, squishy, Formless." stated Kio. She was never this serious. EVER.

"Why'd you call us then? I'm not on your team anymore..." said Chiro.

"Ah, yes, but you people can rust out yer butts there, or HELP US BEAT THESE GUYS!" said Axe.

"Hmmmm... Okay! We'll be there!" said Chiro.

"Yeah, just be sure to have a packet of Saidotian kazzuxits there!" said Amila.

"On it! Bye bye bu!" said Amila. The image vanished.

"Another day," said Chiro.

"Another adventure!" finished Amila. They started packing, for they had a long trip ahead of them...

**There it is! An Epilouge! Tune in to read, _The Chronicles of Kaidos: The Battle Commences_. See ya next time!**


End file.
